


I'll dig two graves for us, my dear

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [7]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: David Lieberman is a dead man. He would very much like to come back from the dead.
Series: A Host and a Legion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371070
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

David is in over his head. He needs help. He knows it.

He only wishes he could have found someone else.

(He wishes there _was_ someone else. Anyone else.)

Frank Castle keeps staring at him.

(He’s thin. Too thin, skeletal, his eyes dark and haunted, and David might be the dead man here but it doesn’t feel like it.)

David wishes he could have found someone else. Anyone else.

(Someone who doesn’t look more ghost than man. Someone who doesn’t bring home bloody package, someone who doesn’t leave mutilated corpses in his wake.)

David is playing with fire.

But he’s in over his head. He needs help, and there isn’t anyone else who can give it.


	2. Chapter 2

David shows the video to Frank.

He feels guilty as he does, guilty and scared, guilty for using a man made insane by loss, scared for trying to manipulate this thing of skin and bones who kills like others breath.

David shows the video to Frank, and Frank looks… Upset, and starts talking to the void.

The void is angry, David thinks, he can feel it, the anger, the _wrath_ rising and rising and filling the room.

The void is a girl, her face a mess of brain and shattered bones.

The void is a dead girl, full of anger and betrayal.

The dead girl leaves.

Frank looks _shattered_.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach is walking home when he meets Lisa.

Of course, at the time, he doesn’t know her name is Lisa. He has no idea who she is.

( _What_ she is.)

Zach is walking home, and there’s a girl on the sidewalk. Zach notices that she’s his age, that she’s blonde, that she wears a pink sweater.

(Zach doesn’t notice the blood, on their first meeting. Zach doesn’t notice the blood, or the brain, or the bones, until much, much later.)

The girl talks to Zach, and Zach answers. He doesn’t know why he tells her about his dad. Maybe because she seems so kind. 

(The Dead are very good at getting what they want.)

“Don’t worry about your dad, Zach”, says the nice girl on the sidewalk. “Sometimes, the Dead come back.”

Zach realizes she’s a girl when she disappears.

(He runs all the way home, and sleeps in his mom’s room for the first time in years.)


	4. Chapter 4

The little girl is back.

Lisa. Lisa Castle is back.

David is terrified.

He didn’t even see her coming back, the relief on Castle’s face the only indication he got before she appeared behind him.

(Beside the hole where her face should be, and the few splatters on her shoulders, she looks like a perfectly normal ten years old girl. Somehow, it’s scarier than if she was dripping blood.)

The girl speaks, and David can’t hear what she says but he _knows_ , somewhere deep in his guts and the most primal part of his brain, that she’s speaking, and Castle _listens_.

(David is glad he can’t hear her. He knows, with the same absolute certainty that a thrown rock will fall down, that it would drive him mad.)

“We’ll help,” says Castle.

Trapped in a basement with a dead girl and a dead man, David is no longer sure it’s a good thing.


End file.
